Corazón
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Takato sufrió un trasplante de corazón hace no mucho, y aun así no puede sentir amor por su prometido, por el contrario Jenrya perdió al amor de su vida. ¿Que pasara si al conocerse, sus corazones comienzan a latir?


Hola n.n

Yo aquí trayéndome un auto regalo (?) xD ok no... simplemente me gusto la trama principal del dorama "Perfume de Verano" y no, no lo estoy viendo, quien lo ve es mi madre, pero luego suelo quedarme en la sala viéndolo por ratos y sin entender nada xD Sin embargo, lo que vi me pareció tan lindo, que rápidamente se me vino la idea para un fic de Takato y Henry, y seamos sinceros, casi no hay material de ellos, siendo que son tan lindos *o*

En fin, espero les guste el prologo...

Los personajes de Digimon Tamer son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, su uso en esta obra no es otro mas que entretener y no se busca lucrar con ello.

* * *

La lluvia caía fuerte mientras el sol resplandecía, una joven de largos cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos color ciruela corría apresuradamente cubriéndose con una pequeña carpeta, llego hasta un pequeño edificio cercano a uno de los edificios principales de aquella enorme universidad, la chica, se quedo cerca de la entrada del edificio, sin notar que estaba acompañada.

-Es un lindo día soleado con lluvia… ¿no te parece?- hablo un joven de cabellos azulados y unos ojos color gris

La castaña volteo a ver a su interlocutor y sonrió.

-Pero que dices, es un hermoso día lluvioso con sol- respondió la castaña.

El chico quedo un poco confuso con la respuesta y después de unos segundos sonrió. Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la entrada colocándose a un lado de la chica.

-¿Acaso es la boda de un tigre?- pregunto el joven

-¿No es la boda de un zorro?- contesto

Ambos se miraron a los ojos de forma sonriente y comenzaron a dar leves risas.

En otro lugar y antes de que comenzara la lluvia, uno joven castaño miraba a sus compañeros de clase divirtiéndose mientras corrían por todo el enorme patio, mientras el tomaba la sombra de un árbol cercano a las gradas, solía mirar al cielo con una triste sonrisa y volvía la vista a sus compañeros, quienes ajenos a su dolor seguían sonriendo.

La lluvia no tardo en llegar y todos comenzaron a correr. Aquel chico castaño bajaba las gradas lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, cayó al suelo antes de terminar de bajar, su respiración era agitada, llevo sus manos hasta su pecho intentando tranquilizar su corazón, levanto su mirada al cielo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Dios, si cuando sea mayor y mi corazón aun late quisiera enamorarme en un día lluvioso con sol, justo como este, que la lluvia sea iluminada por los hermosos rayos del sol- dijo mientras se levantaba nuevamente y comenzaba a bajar más despacio. –Da lo mismo, finalmente ya estoy empapado

Tres años después.

Dos hombres corrían desesperadamente a todo lo que sus piernas daban, sin saberlo, ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar. El primero vestía un traje de novio, sus cabellos azulados se balanceaban con el viento y su correr, su respiración era agitada y su semblante mostraba una gran preocupación, el es Jenrya Wong, estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, Hikari Yagami, pero ella había sufrido un accidente antes de llegar a la iglesia y ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

El segundo también vestía un traje, pero este era de un color gris claro, sus cabellos castaños también se movían con su andar, su semblante también era de preocupación pura y sus ojos azules intentaban mantener un lado positivo, le acaban de avisar que su prometido acababa de tener una recaída, Ryo Akiyama realmente hacia todo lo posible para encontrar un donante de corazón para su prometido Takato, pero sus esfuerzos parecía inútiles hasta ahora.

Ambas personas chocaron en la entrada al hospital.

-Lo lamento, llevo prisa y no me fije- se dijeron ambos.

Dentro de dos quirófanos, dos personas luchaban por su vida, en uno una joven de nombre Hikari Yagami, quien había sufrido un accidente de auto, los doctores hacían todo lo posible, pero parecía inútil, su luz se estaba extinguiendo. Por el contrario, en otro quirógrafo, un joven de nombre Takato Matsuda parecía que una esperanza nacía para él a pesar de que una luz se apago una pequeña llama quedo dentro de el.


End file.
